


Cry, Cry, Cry

by draculard



Category: The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Aesop
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Oral Sex, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: The Wolf could never get tired of hearing his name on the boy's lips.





	Cry, Cry, Cry

“Oh, Wolf!” the boy cried, his back arched, his cheeks flushed. “There! Right there!”

The Wolf’s tongue circled its sharp teeth slowly before dipping down to lick a path down the boy’s cock. “Here?” he growled.

“Yes,” the boy said, his voice little more than a gasp. “Right there. Don’t stop.”

The Wolf’s tongue was broad and warm; it covered the boy’s cock with ease. His nose was wet against the boy’s bare skin.

“I won’t stop,” he said, “if you don’t stop crying my name.”

“Oh, Wolf,” said the boy. 

The Wolf buried his face between the boy’s legs. He closed his eyes, overcome with pleasure at the sound of his name on the boy’s swollen, pink lips. His nose was filled with the musky scent of the boy’s arousal, a scent he found he couldn’t live without.

“Oh, Wolf!” cried the boy. “Oh, Wolf!”


End file.
